Aud Lang Syne
by Angel Toast
Summary: When Draco gives Hermione a Divorce, what will she do next? Only I shall know! Like a puppet on strings... Ecchi or sort of at least
1. The song

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. I don't own Our Lady Peace or their GREAT music. I sure as hell own this fic so keep your munky little fingers off it! O.o;  
  
A.N.: So my thoughts. I hate Draco. But the thought of Hermione and Draco together fits in my head. Does that secretly mean I hate Hermione? Who cares. This is my first attempt at a Slash fic. Actually a Harry Potter fic in general. Forgive me if I suck. I don't care. Lol. This story is set 5 years after Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione got married and they have a son, Drasgorn. But Draco, for some unknown reason divorces Hermione and gets custody of their son. What Draco doesn't know is that Hermione. Well she has a secret. Read more to find out what it is. ---------------------------------------------  
  
"So here we are, another year has come and gone." Hermione slurred into the microphone. Harry and Ron had talked her into coming to a karaoke bar with them. She had been so depressed since Draco left her and asked for a divorce. Harry thought that nothing in the world better could have happened to Hermione. But she's an overreactive woman who's independence is her one major flaw. And there she was now. Being independent. And drunk, in a karaoke bar, about to sing a song. Harry just prayed that it wasn't a very long song. Hermione didn't sound to pretty drunk. "One thing I wish that I could go back and undo, would be my Husband. Oh, wait, I'm sorry. My EX-Husband." A lot of the guys in the crowd cheered. Hermione smiled and took a bow.  
  
"But I'm not up here to bitch and complain. So I'll just make this short. I'm gonna sing you all a song that I have loved since my fifth year at Hogwarts." She started to jump through the catalog. She inputted the numbers and as the disc was changing she went on. "Now it's by a muggle band, so bare with me." She finished, untangling the microphone wires.  
  
The word "Muggle" was muttered very questioningly thoughout the crowd. Ron and Harry couldn't hide their smiles.  
  
The music started up and Hermione poised herself. "Last time I talked to you You were lonely and out of place You were looking down on me Lost out in space Laid underneath the stars Strung out and feeling brave Watch the riddles glow Watch them float away  
  
Down here in the atmosphere Garbage and city lights You gotta save your tired soul You gotta save our lives Turn on the radio To find you on satellite I'm waiting for the sky to fall I'm waiting for a sign All we are is all so far  
  
You're falling back to me The star that I can't see I know you're out there Somewhere out there You're falling out of reach Defying gravity I know you're out there Somewhere out there  
  
Hope you remember me When you're homesick and need a change I miss your purple hair I miss the way you taste Hope you remember me When you're homesick and need a change I miss your purple hair I miss the way you taste I know you'll come back someday On a bed of nails awake I'm praying that you don't burn out Or fade away  
  
All we are is all so far You're falling back to me The star that I can't see I know you're out there Somewhere out there You're falling out of reach Defying gravity I know you're out there Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling back to me The star that I can't see I know you're out there, oh You're falling out of reach Defying gravity  
  
I know you're out there Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling back to me The star that I can't see I know you're out there Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling out of reach Defying gravity I know you're out there Somewhere out there  
  
You're falling back to me.  
  
Well I know I know  
  
You're falling out of reach  
  
I know"  
  
Everyone cheered. Nobody noticed the tear that escaped her eye. Nobody would understand. So she didn't tell them. She never would. She put the microphone back in it's sheath and went to sit with Harry and Ron. Hoping to get as drunk as possible. Maybe she could go home with one of them tonight. She smiled as plans of seducing her red head friend flirted through her mind.  
  
"A toast to freedom." Ron declared not knowing of what was running through Hermione's mind.  
  
Harry raised his glass as did Hermione.  
  
"Freedom!" The chimed together. Glasses hit and beer slopped over the sides. What a night this was turning out to be. 


	2. Phase 1 of the Seduction of Ron

They stumbled out of the bar together. Harry lived just a few blocks away. Ron a few in the opposite direction and Hermione lived in a condo in the heart of the city.  
  
"You want me to call you a cab, Hermy?" Harry asked, calling her by a name he knew would irritate her.  
  
"No that's ok. I'll walk with Ron and call a cab from his place." Hermione lied. They said their goodbyes and happy new years and made off in opposite directions. Hermione grasped Ron's arm for warmth. She nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
"Are you tired Hermione?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yes." She replied getting more comfortable. She was practically leaning her entire weight on his arm. He didn't mind. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders like a friend would. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waste.  
  
"Ron?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm," he asked spotting his apartment ahead..  
  
"Can I stay at your place tonight?" She asked.  
  
"WHATTTTT?" Ron yelled leaping out of her embrace. "What? Why? What? No!"  
  
"Ron, I can't go back to my condo. I can't bare to be there alone." She walked up to her friend and looked him in the eyes. "I can't bare to be alone ever again, Ron. Please. Just for tonight." She practically begged.  
  
Ron was pondering over scenarios that could possibly happen. (a.n. ecchi thoughts! Poor ron! O.o; ok gomen-nasai.) He counted to ten, trying to clear his head of thoughts of seeing Hermione in her nightclothes sleeping in his bed. With him. Then the night close come. ten, nine, eight, seven, sex.  
  
"ARGHHHH!" Ron roared struggling with the innerbattle that was raging inside him. He went over the pros and cons. Pro: Be helping out a friend, get to see her in her nightclothes, possibly your nightclothes, might score. Con: ? He couldn't think of a con.  
  
He looked down into her eyes and lost all resolve. Screw the cons. This was his best friend.  
  
"Yeah sure, Hermione. You can stay at my place." He consented. He saw her face light up with joy. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.  
  
They walked arm in arm the rest of the way to his apartment. Visions of seduction in her head, visions of being seduced in his. 


End file.
